Taking Care
by kanya12
Summary: What if Effie had always tried her way to collect sponsors for District 12's tributes? And what if Haymitch didn't approve that way? From text: "I'm not fifteen anymore, Haymitch. And you're not my mother, so I would say that these are not your business. But if you really want to know I was out for work. And now excuse me.."


**Hi everybody! I wanted to post this new story and…here I am****J****Love you for the reviews you left for my other fics…you're really lovely! So, I hope you're enjoying your reading and, as usual, forgive me if you find some mistakes (unfortunately, English is not my natural language). Oh, yeah…I don't own the characters, they're Suzanne Collins' (God bless this woman!) **

She came to the penthouse above the Training Center in the middle of the night . She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button corresponding to her floor. As she climbed quietly, lulled by the humming ping, she glanced at the large mirror. God. Her makeup was slightly smudged under her blue eyes, her lips swollen and inflamed, the wig cocked.. if anyone had seen her at that time perhaps he could not recognize her. That just could not be the reflection of Effie Trinket. She put her hands to her face and began to rub under her lower eyelashes, in an attempt to fix as far as was possible the disaster. It went a bit better now, but Effie thanked that she would be under the running hot water of her shower in a few minutes. She felt dirty, she felt..not herself. The smell that permeated her skin belonged to her less than the image that the mirror, almost mockingly, was reflecting, did.

_Tlinn_ .

Effie shook when she heard the doors open up to the twelfth floor. She quickly walked with tiny little steps out of the elevator. Her legs ached, there was a bit of her body that did not hurt at the time. And .. that smell was making her sick. She entered the penthouse trying to make as little noise as possible. The lights were all turned off, everything silent. Probably everybody was sleeping. The next day would begin the workout. That year's tributes seemed to be good: Peeta and Katniss had already won the hearts of the Capitol with their outfit at the parade. Yeah, that synthetic fire had inflamed the souls.. and she had felt touched in the heart.

"So ... you're back at the end"

Effie jumped, holding back a scream. The abat-jour placed on the table near the window lit the room, revealing Haymitch sprawled on a soft armchair, with a half-empty bottle in one hand and a full glass in the other. He was intently staring at her.

" Oh my God, Haymitch !" hissed Effie "You almost made me die! What're you doing awake!?"

Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"What am _I_ doing still awake? Can't say, sweetheart .. have you any idea of what time is it?"

Effie glanced at the clock on the wall, which marked three forty-two minutes, before turning back to Haymitch .

"I'm not the one who has come back now" he said , and only then Effie noticed his voice uncertain and shuffling. He had been drinking a lot. "So Princess, where have you been? Some exclusive party, where everyone was trying to snatch a few secrets about the new, glitzy tributes of District 12 .. and something else off you?" he continued, nodding to the extremely short dress that Effie was wearing that left little to the imagination

"I'm not fifteen anymore, Haymitch. And you're not my mother, so I would say that these are not your business. But if you really want to know I was out for work. And now excuse me.." she replied in a half-annoyed and half-embarrassed whisper, before moving towards her room. She was really exhausted. Hairpins holding up her hair under the wig were uncomfortably pricking her head. She could not wait to take them off and throw herself under the shower to rinse that smell off and go to sleep for a few hours until dawn, when she would have to get up again .

She had almost reached her door, but did not have time to enter because Haymitch's voice behind her came faster.

"Sure.. and, please apprise me, since when you work as door-to-door slut?"

At those words Effie felt blaze of anger and frustration. She tried to turn back but found herself face to face with Haymitch who, despite he was patently drunk, was still quite self-controlled and surprisingly quick.

"I… don't you dare talk to me like that anymore, Haymitch! What _I_ do not concern _you _at all! How - how do you mind? " she mumbled, taking a step back and glancing at him with anger.

Haymitch looked at her sideways, his head cocked to one side, while twirling the amber liquid in the glass he held in his hand .

"C'mon, deny it" he challenged, his voice hoarse .

Effie thanked the darkness to hide the blush that had risen quickly dyeing her face.

"Stop it, you're drunk .. "

"Not that much, sweetheart" he asserted, extending a finger and touching a particularly reddened and sore point on Effie's neck she had tried to cover up with a shiny shawl now hanging from her shoulders. "Someone's gift? Seneca Crane's, perhaps? Or some other big shot's? Don't know… a stylist who has promised you a pretty dress in exchange for a kiss?"

Effie was now on the verge of tears, speechless.

"Go to hell, Haymitch" was all she could say, before turning around, come into her room and slam the door, oblivious to the fact that she could wake up the whole apartment. She stood a few seconds with the ear attached to the polished wood, waiting to hear the Haymitch's footsteps moving away, which happened soon after, accompanied by an alcoholic chuckle.

Effie took off her high heels, angrily throwing them into a corner of the room, closely followed by the dress, the wig, the fake eyelashes, earrings and underwear (who cares if they would be ruined?!) She reached the bathroom completely undressed. Only when she found himself back in front of a mirror she let the tears come down along her face, taking away the makeup left . She felt dirty, damn dirty. And Haymitch was right. Since when she had become what she had become? But those were her business, and no one else's. Certainly she did not expect Haymitch could understand the reason why every night, during the period of the Games, she ended between the sheets of an important personage in the capital, or some winner's, a different one each time .. Still crying she slid down the walls of her shower, under the boiling water, wanting it to be able to wash away, in addition to the smell clanging to her skin, also tears and her feelings.

The next day passed quickly, too quickly, smoothly and without problems. Effie was trying to avoid Haymitch's glances. Maybe in her heart she wanted to know what he was thinking, but nevertheless she was too afraid of what she could read in his eyes. She was not ready to face another conversation like the night before's one. The fact that Effie was perfectly aware that Haymitch was right about her helped to keep her away from him as possible, and to keep her mind occupied in her schedules. She filled her day with work, hoping that the exorbitant number of things to do could somehow slow down time, delay the sunset and night. Which, however, arrived on time with the chimes of Big Clock, with its darkness and its stars.

It was ten o'clock when Effie walked toward the entrance of the penthouse, sparkling in her green-water dress, made in a way it seemed that her body was crossed by real waves. Katniss and Peeta were already asleep in their rooms. She had already put her hand on the doorknob when, again, Haymitch's voice surprised her from behind.

"Out again tonight, Princess?"

Effie jumped, as she did the night before. She had hoped with all her heart not to meet him, to slip away like a thief in the coils of the hot summer night without having to deal with him. But inside she knew that moment would have arrived, and she might as well get it over .

"What? " she asked him, with a sigh.

Haymitch came up, leaning against the edge of the dining table, with his arms folded and a strange smile on his lips.

"You know, it's funny .. Guess who came to talk to me today? Rupert Lionbit. You know him…That big mogul of the pharmaceutical industry . He told me that Katniss and Peeta seem a really good bet, that they are full of strength and vigour .. in short, two excellent tributes to bet on, these Games. He offered his full support as a sponsor. Oh , yeah, and then he told me to greet you so much. He had the same disgusting smell you had on yourself last night .. "

Effie swallowed, but failed because her throat was dry. A flash through her mind: Rupert Lionsbit offered her a drink, led her in a luxurious room, licked her neck, grunted on top of her .. She shook her head to banish those memories that also after one day made her sick. Haymitch watched her reaction, his smile still mentioned, silver eyes peering in her , staring at her from head to feet.

"Nice outfit" he said, as she gave no sign of wanting to answer .

"What do you want from me, Haymitch? " Effie asked again.

"To know why you're doing this. Do you think I didn't notice? You think I'm blind? Stupid? Since when being an escort means being a prostitute, Effie?" he snapped, his voice rising, with a frown that drew cruel expression on his face.

Effie looked down feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Stop it, please! I - I already told you that what I do isn't your business .. "

"Isn't it? You escort _my_ District! Actually, what you do _is_ my business, Effie ! It's the same that you do when you tell me not to drink! When you take away and hide all my bottles in this fucking penthouse, because I have to be sober for the fucking Hunger Games of yours, even though this makes me sick! " he shouted against her.

"Lower your voice, you'll wake up the kids .. " she hissed , glancing upstairs, as if she feared to see the face of Katniss or Peeta behind the corner.

Haymitch stepped forward, out of control, ignoring her words.

"You go out every fucking night with these slut-like dresses and you come back at three in the morning, shocked, eyes and lips swollen, with a fragrance different from yours! Do you really think I didn't not notice? I am a drunkard, not an idiot! And, for God's sake, Trinket ! Is there anyone here you have not let in between your legs?" he shouted in rage. The echo of his last words seemed to vibrate through the walls.

"You know what? Yes!" said Effie with tears threatening to peep out of her eyes " Yes! There's someone: _you_!"

She realized what she had just said a second too late. He was staring at her, stunned, his mouth half open in a grimace of disbelief. Effie also had her lips parted failing to conceive the fact that she had really said those things. Haymitch nodded.

" So, sweetheart? 'd you like to _complete your collection_? "

"N-no .. I … I have to go" she mumbled, turning quickly. But once again, Haymitch was faster. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, blocking her with his body. Effie tried to wriggle away, in vain because he was much bigger than her and had blocked every escape. Haymitch looked at her, cocking his head to the side, slowly approaching.

"L- let me alone" she stammered , feeling the situation was falling out of their control. She could not deny that she felt a familiar languor in her lower stomach seeing him so close. Haymitch ignored her, indeed , clasped her hands in a vise, pushing them against the wall on either side of her head. He was getting closer. Effie could not allow that to happen.

"Don't you dare to kiss me, Haymitch ! Don't. You. Dare." she said, her voice trembled coming out of her throat. Too little convincing. Haymitch lowered his head, was now at her same height. He fleetingly looked into her eyes (and Effie could read anger, sorrow , excitement, all mixed together in his eyes of a so mesmerizing colour..) before filling the gap between them with a violent kiss , pushing her even more against the wall.

Effie felt his lips on hers push with desperate anger. She closed her eyes, trying in every way to not give in to her feelings, which at that time were tangling in her mind, in her stomach ..

"H - Haymitch ... y-you don't really want this…let me go…" she whispered . She did not want that to happen, at least not in that way.

He grunted in response, kissing her neck, up to the lobe of her ear, nibbling it, and whispered hoarsely "_You_ want it, don't you?" .

Those few words completely clouded her senses. Her lips found Haymitch's, imprisoning them in a deep, hungry kiss. Effie heard him moan slightly into her mouth as their tongues intertwined, chasing each other in that whirl of passion that now was dragging them into the abyss. Haymitch let her hands go, and they ended in a matter of a second in his hair, groping it, pulling him closer. Effie felt his hands along her body and then spearing her hips, pulling her to him, his erection pressing against her belly. She groaned when he pushed his way between her legs, separating them with his knee.

"Wait..w-wait.. _Not_ _here_" she whispered , slipping away with difficulty from his grasp, grabbing his arm and dragging him to her room, looking around furtively .

He followed her without saying a word, and almost did not give her time to close the door, grabbed her waist, turning her toward him, and returning to kiss her passionately. The speed with which Effie returned the kiss left him pleasantly surprised, and he smiled on her lips while his hands were looking for the zipper that opened her dress and, found it, tried to pull it down. Her fingers meanwhile were flown to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning it and mapping frantically with her small hands his bare chest, which rose and fell quickly. Effie could wager to hear Haymitch's heart beat furiously, under her fingers. He laid down a trail of kisses on her shoulders, neck, while her hands were unhooking his belt. Meanwhile Haymitch had finished arguing with the zipper and the dress of Effie had reached the floor, followed after a few seconds by her lingerie, as his hands, wandering on her back , had managed to unfasten the complicated bra she were wearing.

He advanced, pushing her back until her legs bumped the edge of the bed. Effie laid down, dragging him over her, moaning softly when Haymitch 's right hand went down to stroke her legs, going up to her inner thigh and creeping with a couple of fingers inside her. She held her breath, stifling a gasp of pure pleasure, sinking her fingers through his hair. Haymitch's free hand that was wandering over her body, grabbed one of hers, inviting her to give him pleasure. He gasped when he saw that she was satisfying him, trying to follow the pace of his fingers inside her.

"Stop .. " he whispered after a few minutes, withdrawing his fingers and grabbing her wrist, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to resist the pleasure running through his veins instead of blood. He settled between her legs and, noticing that she had her eyes closed, lifted her chin imposing to look at him. Haymitch was afraid to find anger, hatred, worry in Effie's light irises, but none of those feelings were in the intense look she gave him. Do not ever averting his eyes from her , Haymitch pushed inside her, who tilted her head back on the pillow, parting her lips as red as blood after so many kisses. Haymitch buried his face in the crook of her neck, depositing burning kisses on it, moaning as Effie's perfect nails scratched his shoulders and then his back . Suddenly he grabbed her by the hips and reversed their positions, bringing her on the top of him. Effie was not expecting it and just held her breath when her turquoise wig tumbled down on the floor, releasing a cascade of auburn curls. Haymitch sank his fingers in them, pulling her towards him and giving her a breathtaking kiss, while her scent invaded his nostrils, stunning him not a little. Effie began to move slowly, stealing him strangled groans .

" Effie .. " he whispered, his voice broken with pleasure. Her eyes widened with surprise hearing her name pronounced in such a sexy voice. The pupils of both of them were so dilated that their light eyes looked dark.

"Effie .. faster" he whispered, holding his hands on her hips, imposing his rhythm. She pleased him and took pleasure herself by his desire. Desire that, after a few minutes, exploded inside her and Haymitch could not repress a cry, readily stifled by Effie's lips. He hugged her, squeezing as if he was afraid to see her disappear. Then he reached out and began to slowly stroke between her thighs, until she reached her peak with a strangled groan. Effie slumped on his chest, trying to remember how to breathe regularly, while Haymitch's hand walked the straight line of her spine.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, still stunned and wrapped in each other's warmth. When she tried to get up Haymitch held her, embracing her waist.

"I'm sorry" he said, "for .. for what I said.."

Effie stared at him as he stretched out a hand to brush a lock of bronzed hair away from her face, his eyes full of sweetness.

He pulled her back towards him, depositing a chaste kiss on the lips, lighter than a breath.

" Don't go out at night anymore, stay with me .. " he whispered in her ear.

Effie couldn't hold back tears streaming down her cheeks and nodded softly. Then she snuggled against him, closing her eyes and listening to his steady breathing.

For once she felt herself clean and the Haymitch's smell was perfect to her skin.


End file.
